Don't Hold It Against Me
by Theatrqueen2195
Summary: My version of Season 8. Yes, the title is based on Britney Spear's new single, but I find the title appropriate. Def JavaJunkie, possibly Lit. Read and Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey, I have a new story. I promise, cross my heart, hope to become a billionaire, that I WILL finish my other two stories soon…I hope. Anyway, this is just how I would have wanted season eight (Damn you Alexis Bledel! It just would have been six months of your life. Was that really worth making millions of people question and argue and cry and pray and hope?) Oh well. So enjoy. If this is any good let me know. **

I stood there at the gate, watching my mother's slowly disappearing back. I try to take a deep breath in hopes of getting my emotions in check. My mom told me everything that happened yesterday with her and Luke. She was so happy, I could tell. I hadn't seen her smile like that in so long, I thought it would never appear again. We talked for hours last night. She said it was too early to tell but I knew, she was going to marry Luke this time. They love each other so much, and they won't let anything come between them this time. Not Dad, not April, nothing.

I'll never tell her how last night I cried for hours as I looked through my boxes. The first box was medium-sized. It contains the corn starch, the picture of us at my coming out, _Willy Wonka_, and of course, the bracelet. I frown and cry as I go through this box, not of sadness, but of regret. How I regretted treating him like crap, how I regret losing my virginity to him when he was married. Whenever I look through the box, I only feel disgusted with myself.

The second box is the largest. It holds so many memories: the pictures of me jumping off the building, the gorilla mask, the rocket, the burkin bag. Looking through that box sparks so much curiosity. Who was that girl? Did I really do that while I was with him? How could I do something so stupid? I don't recognize the girl in any of those pictures, it wasn't me.

Finally, I arrive at the third and final box. The smallest of the three but definitely the heaviest. I open it and my eyes begin to fill with tears as I see some of my favorite books: _Howl, Huckleberry Finn, The Fountainhead_. Books I haven't even looked at in years because they caused so much sadness. I see the concert ticket, the ticket to New York, a few Hemingway books, a piece of the box that the care package had come from, even a pack of his cigarettes.

This box definitely makes me feel the most pain, the most remorse, the most questions, and the most love. Pain: he broke my heart twice. Remorse: I broke his heart three times. Confusion: so many what if's float through my head. What if he hadn't run away? What if he hadn't of driven off after dropping that bomb? What if I had gone away with him? What if I had been broken up with Logan when I went to Philadelphia? Love: he broke my heart…twice. I never realized how hard and how fast I fell for him. Our relationship was so short, even though we both thought it could last for a long time.

He knew me so well. He knew me better than myself. He knew me better than my own mother, my best friend. He was the one who got me to go back to Yale. He was the one who made me do crazy things. He was the one could make me challenge myself. He was the one I fell in love with.

I hear the speaker call that my plane is departing. I turn around and look at the door, staring at the door, the plane, my future, and I did the only thing I wanted: I walked towards the flight to Philadelphia.

XXXXXXXX

I watched her as she went through security. I waved when she waved at me, but I turned around when she started walking towards the gate. There was no way I could see my daughter leave me, possibly for two years, and not start breaking down.

I walk towards the exit quickly, trying to get to the silence of my car before I start to cry. I finally reach the car as the tears start sliding down my face, and I cry into the steering wheel. I couldn't believe that she was gone. After everything that happened between us, as we watched each other fall in love and out of love, being proposed to, and wallowing in bed, it just made me want to cry harder.

Last night, she told me how she was so excited to be getting this job. She was living her dream, being a journalist. She sounded so happy as she talked about where she was going and what she would be writing about. She hadn't seemed so excited about anything in a long time.

I'll never tell her how I stayed up for hours last night crying, looking through a photo album and her baby box. I lost it as I lifted up the Bananarama onesie I made her. She had been so small, and now she was an adult. When I went through the album I saw glimpses of ourselves from years ago. I saw the picture of us at Harvard and I chuckled. I looked at the picture from her graduation to Chilton and bawled. But at the very back of the album, there was one picture that made me so elated I couldn't believe it. The picture of Luke and me at the Firelight Festival over six years ago. It's funny but when I look at that picture more closely, I can see how much emotion was in Luke's eyes, and directed at me.

I shut the album and walked towards the closet. I looked through numerous clothes, shoes, and other boxes before finding the box that is most important to me. I lift it up and walk towards the bed. I open it slowly and the memories start to pour out of me.

His blue flannel shirt, the one I stole, was placed neatly on top. I remember how I had slept in that shirt so many times, even after we had broken up. I finally put it away when Christopher moved in, because I knew that it would make him uncomfortable.

I see the wreath I wore, a Weston's cup, one of the mugs from the diner, and a piece of the chuppah he made me. In all honesty, my Luke box started years before we even started dating. I saw a can of the paint I used, one of his old menus, a receipt from the store. I even kept a now rotten piece of an apple.

I finally come back to earth as I hear a noise downstairs. Curiously, I walk downstairs and stop outside Rory's room. I think I hear her crying and I slowly open her door.

She's sitting on her bed, crying. Three boxes lie next to her and I realize she's looking through her boyfriend boxes. I see Dean's and Logan's and noticed Jess's box was closest to Rory, who was clutching _Howl_. My heart broke a little, right then and there. I always knew Rory still had feelings for him, but I thought it was the classic "He's my ex, I'll always feel something for him" kind of thing. I closed the door and went back upstairs, trying to fall asleep.

I noticed that my tears subsided and I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to determine if I was sane enough to drive. Finally deciding that I was, I turned on my ancient jeep and began the drive to Stars Hollow.

**Okay, now for your future entertainment, I have a challenge for all of you. If you can correctly guess each event/episode that the items in Rory's and Lorelai's boxes are for, you will win a very important prize! So if you're a GG freak (like me) then leave your answers in a review. Until Next time! (Hint, some of the items in Jess's box aren't specific but if you know your Gilmore Girls, you will know when the particular subject came up.) I'll post the answers in the next chapter.**


	2. Nightmares and Reconciliations

**Hey, guys, I had people telling me to update ASAP so here it is. Look below for answers to the Box Challenge!**

**Corn Starch-1.7, Rory's first kiss**

**Coming out picture-2.6, "A very cute cottonball"**

_**Willy Wonka**_**-1.7, Dean's first Movie Night**

_**Bracelet**_**-1.6, Dean's birthday present to Rory**

**Pictures of jumping off building-5.7, Life and Death Brigade stunt**

**Gorilla Mask-5.7, Life and Death Brigade gift for Rory**

**Rocket-7.1, **_**Twilight Zone**_

**Burkin Bag-6.7, Logan finds out Rory's birthday**

_**Howl**_**-2.5, "Goodnight Dodger"**

_**Huckleberry Finn**_**- Lorelai mentions it being Rory's favorite book in the seventh season. I don't remember the episode and I had to choose between updating and watching all of the seventh season to find the answer. I think I made the right choice.**

_**The Fountainhead**_**-2.13, "Maybe you can explain what the hell this crazy woman is talking about"**

**Concert ticket-3.15, Distillers anyone?**

**Hemingway books-2.13, "Give the painful Ernest Hemingway a chance"**

**Piece of a box-2.16, "I've never seen you squirm"**

**Cigarettes-3.8, Rory and Jess's first official kiss**

**What if's-3.20 bus ride, 4.13 Jess's visit, 4.21 Dorm visit, 6.18 Philly visit**

**Baby Box/Bananarama-4.7, "They're both dogs"**

**Harvard Picture-2.4, "Hi Susie"**

**Chilton Graduation-3.22, "Thank you Mom"**

**Blue flannel-5.3, Who doesn't love a good floor show?**

**Wreath-4.21, Themed wedding**

**Weston's Cup-5.17, "At least I didn't ask you on this, the day of your daughter's wedding"**

**Chuppah-2.3, "People can evolve together"**

**Paint can-1.15, Nothing so romantic as having sex on a balcony**

**Old Menu-3.16, "She has got you menu-whipped"**

**Receipt-Rachel, Luke, and Lorelai moment in season 1. Nothing so awkward as walking in on your boyfriend with his friend dressing him**

**Rotten apple-5.21, "Count how old you are to the day and add nine months"**

**Congrats to my second reviewer, I'm sorry I don't know your pen name, but they got nearly every single answer. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy!**

This dream was really creepy. Here I was, seventeen years old, who had something very important to do today and I was running off to someone who didn't care. Only in this dream, everything is different: I'm older, I'm not wearing my Chilton uniform, my arm's not in a cast, I'm on a plane instead of a bus, and instead of missing school and my mom's graduation, I'm missing my first job. This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare.

I open my eyes slowly, hoping against hope that it was actually a dream and that I was on my plane to Chicago. But I know, my nightmare is real and reality is a now ruined dream. I was repeating history from five years earlier. I begin to berate myself. How could I do this again? I'm not that seventeen year old. We've both grown up. There's nothing there.

Oh, how I wish that were true.

I hadn't seen or spoken to him in a year. The last time I saw him, it ended in disaster. I used him. I saw his eyes light up when he saw me. I saw him lean forward and I kissed him. I was sure I wouldn't feel anything.

I was wrong.

The moment his lips touched mine, my blood started to boil. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't felt this feeling in so long. His arm went across my waist and immediately Logan popped into my head. I felt guilty and pushed him away. I was ready to sleep with him because I thought there was nothing between us. But, when I actually _wanted _to sleep with him, I wouldn't let myself. Ironic.

I saw that light in his eyes change from happiness to anger to hurt. That's when it hit me. He still loved me. Even though he had told me he loved me over two years ago, the words were still as true in his eyes as they were then.

I started apologizing like crazy, but I knew it wouldn't help, so I just left. And then he said I could tell Logan we did something. That just made me feel worse. I walked to my car and just stared at the wheel for what felt like hours.

I didn't allow myself to think about him. Thinking about him just brought up old fights, feelings, and fears. It was easier to become distracted after Logan's company went bust. He resorted back to his old ways and I had to start taking care of him. We had been growing apart for months though. It's funny, I never noticed how similar Dad and Logan were.

I hear the pilot call that we are beginning to descend, and I take a deep breath, knowing there's no going back.

XXXXXXX

I go home and I feel the slightest sense of Déjà vu. This reminds me of four years earlier, after I came home for the first time since Rory went to Yale. I sit down on the couch and stare at my hands. I can't bear to look up. Everything reminds me of Rory. Everywhere I look I remember something we did or talked about, and it makes me want to cry. Even Paul Anka reminds me of Rory.

Fed up, I leave the house and walk to Luke's. I walk inside and sit at the counter, hoping to see Luke. It doesn't even take Luke a moment after he sees me to start yelling at people to finish their food.

Within five minutes everyone is out of the diner and pressed against the windows, anxious to see what happens.

I look back and see Luke hand me a cup of coffee. I smile slightly and gulp it down, letting the hot liquid burn my throat.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asks gently.

I shake my head no, my eyes never leaving his. The only thing I want is for him to comfort me. I want to feel his arms around me like last night. No one knows we kissed last night, except for Rory.

_Rory._

I feel tears well in my eyes again but I brush them away quickly, not wanting Luke to notice.

But he does. He walks into the kitchen and I hear something sizzle. I sigh and glance to my side. There're still people at the windows, maybe even more. I sigh and continue drinking my coffee.

I see Luke walk out of the kitchen with a plate. He sets it down in front of me, and I feel new tears surface.

On my plate sat a Santa burger. It looked exactly like the one he had made me years ago and I look up at him.

He smiles and blushes, "I just..want you to be happy."

I stand up and walk around to face. I notice, out of the corner of my eyes that the audience is getting tense. But I don't care what they see. They'll always be the same, nothing can change. I turn my focus back to Luke and he's already taken a step back. But I won't let him. We've told each other that we were all in, and I'm not letting him forget.

"Lorelai…the town." Luke whispers.

"Are about to get a show." I say quietly before kissing him. I hear people squeal and scream and I hear Kirk faint. But they don't matter. The only thing that matters right now is me and Luke, who pulls me against him. I'm content.

XXXXXXX

I stand in front of the door. It's surprising but this door seems almost as intimidating as the Gilmore's door.

Somehow, I'm not really sure because I can't remember, but I knock on the door and wait. The door opens after a minute and there he is, Jess Mariano. He looks exactly the same as the last time she saw him. His hair is little longer, and a mess.

But it is only nine in the morning.

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"Because…I fixed everything."

**If you hate cliffhangers, I apologize. But I was planning to end it like this anyway. So, question of the day: What's your favorite episode of Gilmore Girls? Mine is "They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?" I loved the dance marathon and it ended Rory and Dean and started Rory and Jess. Ah, now if they had been together longer than six months. **


	3. Confessions and Phone Calls

**Okay, I admit it. I've had this chapter finished since Thursday. But I was so busy that I never got the chance to add it. Don't hate me! Anyway, enjoy!**

_Recap:_

"_Rory? What are you doing here?"_

"_I needed to see you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…I fixed everything."_

He just stared at me, his large dark chocolate eyes staring into my bright blue ones. I didn't see any emotion in his eyes, they just stared, like a corpse's. Slowly, he opened the large door and I walked inside. He shut the door with a quiet slam and started walking towards what I guessed was the kitchen, and I silently followed him. By the time I step inside the dark room, he's fiddling with something at the counter and I go and sit at the table.

He turns around and I relax when I see the two coffee cups in hand. He sits across from me and hands me one of the cups and starts gulping down the other. I take a small sip before staring at my semi-distorted reflection in the mug.

We stay that way for what felt like hours before I spoke quietly, "Mom and Luke are back together."

"Huh."

Him using his old evasiveness makes my stomach twist a little. "Yeah."

Another awkward silence follows, neither of us knowing what to say. Finally he speaks, "You fixed everything?"

"Yeah, I graduated last week."

"Congrats."

"Logan proposed."

I see him tense visibly and I take small comfort in the fact that he's uncomfortable.

"I'll be sure to send a salad bowl."

"I told him no."

"Really?" I see a trace of a smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, he was moving out to San Francisco and he wanted me to come with him. I wanted to try a long-distance relationship again, but he said it had to be all or nothing."

"So it was nothing?"

"Yeah."

"So, you did fix everything?"

"Yup."

Jess took a deep breath and I felt my pulse quicken, "What are you doing here Rory?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"You skipped out on your new job to come see me?"

"How did you know?"

"Luke wanted me to come to your good-bye party."

"Oh." I stare down at my hands, unsure of what to say. "I had to see you." I say quietly.

"Why?" He stood up and starts pacing the floor, running his hands through his mass of dark hair. "You've had a ton of chances to contact me in the past four years. I know I was an ass and skipped out on you. I hate that I did that to you. I regret it every day. I've come to you so many times, hoping, begging you'd take me back, or not hate me anymore."

"I don't hate you." I stand, hoping he'd stop ranting, but it just encouraged him.

"What did I do? Was it because I didn't call you all the time?"

"What?" Now I was just confused.

"Was it because of the thing at the party?"

"What are you saying?"

"Was it because I left and didn't say good-bye?"

"Jess!" I yelled and he finally stopped and looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

His brown eyes went from being on fire to becoming bright with hurt and pain, "Why have you never forgiven me?"

"What?"

"Why did you never forgive me? Dean broke up with you twice, once because you didn't say you loved him and once because of me, but then you hop into bed with him when he's married?"

"Hey, that was different!"

"Then you start dating that dick, the one that cheated on you, and you forgave him for that? Why did you never forgive me?"

I stare at the floor, unsure of what to say, he was right. Dean broke up with me three times, and I had sex with him when he was married. Logan cheated on me with a wedding party. Jess only left, that's the least awful compared with the other two. So why did I go back to them, but not Jess. I knew why. I had buried this feeling for months, years even. But could I really say it out loud, actually confirming it? I notice he's staring at me, unsure of what to say.

I take a deep breath and look up at him, his chocolate eyes full of confusion. "Because they never broke my heart."

"What?" His voice was so quiet, I almost didn't hear him.

"Dean was the first guy I ever liked. He was safe, dependable. He loved me. I was hurt when he broke up with me. Logan..Logan was an adventure. He was charming and unafraid of anything. He was fun. He cheated on me with his sister's bride's maids, but he convinced me that he thought we had been broken up when it happened.

But you, you were incredible; you talked with me about books and movies. We could just hang out and I would love it. I thought we would stay together. I truly loved you, Jess. Despite my mom hating you, despite Dean, Taylor, the rest of the town, I loved you. But you broke my heart. When I saw you on the bus, I knew you were leaving, I thought I would never see you again. But you kept coming back, for one thing or another: your car, your mom's wedding, your book. You never disappeared from my life. Of the three boyfriends I've had, the only one who hurt me, who made me want to swear off guys, hoping he would come back was you."

Jess just stared at me, his eyes wide. Before I could even contemplate, he grabbed me and pulled me to him. He crashed his lips against mine, and I melted right then and there. I buried my hands in his hair, and his arms went around my waist. After a moment he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. Slowly we started walking backwards towards the stairs, our bodies never being an inch away from each other. I feel my back hit something hard, and I feel one of Jess's hands leave my waist and turn the door knob.

He pushes the door open and we stumble into the room. He slams the door closed with his heel as I start to lift up his shirt. His mouth reconnects with mine and we walk towards the bed.

XXXXXXX

I stand in front of the mirror, trying to pick out an outfit for my back-together with Luke date. After discarding the fifth outfit, I set to work trying to finish my hair and make-up. I know he's going to be here soon, but I just didn't have the right outfit for the occasion. After finishing my mascara, I walk back over to my closet again and try to decide between a royal blue sweater with a black skirt, and a light purple dress with a white shrug.

I quickly grab my phone and dial Rory's number. It rings four times before she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rory. What should I wear, the royal blue sweater with the black skirt or the light purple dress with the white shrug?"

"Is this for your date with Luke?"

"Yeah, he'll be here soon and I'm not sure which to wear."

"Well, I'd go with the dress."

"Okay, thanks hon. So, how is it?" I ask, trying to be happy.

"It's….completely not what I expected."

"Oh, are you okay, you sound funny."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I frown, knowing something is going on but not quite sure. "Okay."

"Alright. Go enjoy your date. I expect details tomorrow."

"Okay, bye hon." I hang up the phone and quickly before changing. I check my reflection one last time before walking downstairs to greet Luke.

XXXXXXX

I hang up the phone and run my hands through my now destroyed hair. I sigh deeply, now berating myself for my actions when I feel arms encircle my waist.

"You okay?" Jess asks quietly as he kisses my neck.

"She knew something was wrong." I lean my head back and rest it on his bare shoulder.

"Are you regretting this?" he asks quietly, trying to keep his voice and face neutral.

"No." I answer truthfully. I turn and look at him, "I'm not regretting..this" I say, motioning to us. "But…I'm regretting how this happened."

"I understand." He kisses my cheek and my stomach does flips. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I need to find a new job. I need to get an apartment. I need to tell my mother."

"He nods and kisses me softly. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, "You hungry?"

I smile, "Starving."

He nods and gets up to order pizza.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will include Rory calling Lorelai and Lane. After that, who knows. **

**QOTD: Who was the best character on that show? Don't say Lorelai or Rory. EVERYONE says them. Be original. **

**Mine: Kirk, he was so zany and funny and creepy. All in one awkward package.**

**Review!**


	4. One Bad Phone Call

I had been staring at my phone for the last half an hour, trying to work up the courage to tell my mother what had happened. I knew she would be mad, disappointed, and upset, and I wasn't sure about what to do. I wanted to be with Jess but at the same time, I was afraid, afraid that history would repeat itself again.

He's changed. I know he's changed. He's different. He isn't the smoking, surly, teenager he was before. He wrote a book, he owns a publishing house, he has friends. He's changed for the better.

Me, on the other hand. I don't even recognize myself anymore. If the eighteen year old me could look at myself now, she would be disgusted. This isn't me. This girl who wears expensive clothes and who spends her nights partying instead of reading.

I had a dream last night. A dream of me and my younger self. It was creepy. They were staring at each other. Not moving, not talking, just standing. Then the current me started transforming into a monster. Kind of like Michael Jackson in "Thriller." Then the monster ripped apart the old me. Until all that was left was a pile of books.

I woke up in a cold sweat, trembling. I looked at Jess and felt an odd sense of relief. He was still asleep, his mess of hair sticking up in all directions like it did when we were kids. He makes my true self come out of hiding. I remember after he left, I tried hiding myself from the world, more and more, wondering if he had left because of me.

Taking a deep breath, I pick up my phone, my fingers trembling. I quickly dialed the number I knew by heart. My mother's overly chipper voice picked up, making the knot in my stomach become bigger.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Rory, hey. How are you? Have you made any new friends yet?"

"Well, there was a change in plans."

"What do you mean?"

I stayed silent, unsure of how to tell my mother.

"Rory, what happened?"

"I-I'm in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia? Why, what's in…Oh my god. You didn't."

"Mom."

"You did? Oh my god. Jess, Rory..JESS! You skipped out on your job to see Jess!"

I winced. "Yeah."

"What are you thinking Rory? You can't do this. You can't skip out on a job to go see your ex-boyfriend."

"We're back together."

"I can't believe this. You're back together now? What are you thinking Rory. I know Luke said he's changed, but he hasn't. He's still the same Jess."

"No he's not. He's grown up, he's matured. Yell at me all you want, but don't go offending Jess. He is a completely different guy."

"He's not married is he? Are just 'casually dating'?"

"Mom, don't."

"You're repeating past mistakes Rory."

"No, I'm not. And if I am, it's my mistake to make."

"Fine, make the mistake. Let Jess break your heart all over again. But don't come crying to me when he leaves you again."

"Don't worry I won't." I hissed as I slammed the phone down. That could have gone better. I sat down on the bed, running my hands over the smooth fabric. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I quickly rubbed my eyes. Her words were echoing in my mind, running back and forth like a merry-go-round. Maybe she was right. Maybe Jess was still the same. No, no. Jess is different. He's changed. Is he? I dropped my head in my hands, unsure of what to do. On my impulse that caused all of this, I grabbed my phone and left the building.

XXXXXXXX

I slammed the phone down on the desk. What is she thinking? She knows Jess is bad news, yet she's in Philadelphia right now, with Jess. I groaned before walking towards the kitchen, desperately needing coffee. I walked in and saw Sookie mixing something or other, lightly rubbing her engorged stomach.

When she saw me, she quickly ran over to where I was standing, excitement evident on her face and in her voice.

"Lorelai, how was your date with Luke last night? Was it great? Amazing? Come on, give me details. Guys-" she called to her kitchen staff, "Give us a minute."

The five mean in the kitchen nodded and left the room quietly. Sookie turned to Lorelai expectantly.

I smiled slightly, "It was..perfect Sookie."

Sookie noticed something was off, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I sighed, staring down at the coffee cup, "Rory's in Philadelphia."

"Is that her first step on the campaign trail? That's so cool. I can't believe she's going to be gone for so long though."

"No, Sookie. She's not on the campaign trail."

"What?"

"She skipped her job and went to Philadelphia."

"Why, what's in Philly?"

"Jess."

Sookie gasped, "What?"

"Jess! She skipped out on her golden opportunity and went to see Jess in Philadelphia."

"Oh my god."

"I know. She claims they're together now, but I'm convinced she'll be back within a month, broken hearted and looking to me for sympathy."

Sookie shook her head, "I just can't believe it."

"I know. How could she go back to someone who is so bad for you."

"That's not what I meant Lorelai."

"What do you mean?" I turned to look at my best friend, confused.

"I can't believe that it took her so long."

"You've got to be kidding me." I started walking towards the door, with Sookie close behind.

"Lorelai, just listen to me." I just grunted so Sookie continued, "Jess and Rory had a lot in common-"

"So?"

"Well, they were very lovey-dovey while they were going out-"

"For six months."

"They never had any closure."

"He left, isn't that good enough?"

"Rory was the happiest I've ever seen her when she was dating him."

"That's irrelevant."

"How about how they're both head over heels in love with each other?"

I stopped and looked back at my friend, "They are NOT in love with each other after four years."

"Do you know?"

"The last time she saw him, he walked up, said 'I love you' and drove away. She wouldn't have dated Dean and Logan if she was in love with him."

"You dated Christopher when you still loved Luke, you married Christopher when you still loved Luke-"

I felt my stomach knot, "That is completely different."

"Is it?" Sookie stared at me. I looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say. "I gotta get back to work Lorelai. Just…think about it." Sookie walked back towards the kitchen, leaving me alone.

I looked up and stared at the clock across the room. I watched as the seconds ticked by slowly, making me groan.

"Why does she always have to be right?" I mutter as I pull out my phone and start dialing.

**Yes, I know, Kinda cliff-hangery, but not really. I won't be able to update again until spring break, since school is so busy right now. Anyway, you know the drill, Read review. I appreciate.**

**QOTD: What do you think will win the Oscar for best movie? **

**As much as I want it to be **_**Black Swan**_**, it'll end up being **_**King's Speech**_** or **_**Social Network. **_**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Two Phone Calls

**Hi, everyone! It's great to be back writing again. I can't believe the last time I updated this story was February. I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting at anguish and probably throwing darts at a board with my face on it. Except you don't know what I look like so it would probably be a picture of the invisible man or-**

**Sorry, I'm rambling too much. Well as I said, it's great to be back. For those of you who don't know, I kinda went crazy after all of these horrible things happened after one another (drunk driving deaths, that's all I can say) and I got crazy depressed and lost 30 pounds, (I only weighed 115) and had to be put in a mental health facility.**

**But before I start getting fruit baskets with inspirational quotes, I have recovered and have gained 20 pounds back so I'm still underweight but not anorexic. And I'm hoping to feel better with my writing too.**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

I shiver as I stand outside Truncheon in the pale morning sun. Even though it's May, it feels like March. Damn global warming.

"I just don't know what to do or think or…Lane can you please help me?"

"I wish I could," Lane's tired voice rings out through the speaker, "But you woke me up at seven in the morning and have kept me on the phone for half an hour when I have twin 2 month olds who went to sleep 45 minutes ago. I'm not in a good advice mindset."

I silently groan and count to ten, hopeful that I won't snap at my best friend. "Ok, well, tell me this….Do you think Jess and I deserve another chance?"

"Yes." She says immediately.

"Really? That's not the sleep deprivation talking?"

"Rory, I've though for years that you and Jess weren't over. I've been team Jess ever since the infamous Yale visit. He's in love with you. You're in love with him. Just….take the plunge. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

I smile lightly and whisper, "Thanks Lane."

"No problem, now let me go to bed."

I chuckle quietly, "All right sleep tight." I end the call and check quickly to see if my mom left a message for me. I sigh as I turn off my phone, unsure of whether to take the silence as good or bad. I quickly turned around and walked back inside Truncheon and climbed the stairs before going into Jess's room. He's still sleeping so I silently grab my clothes and make-up bag and walk to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I emerge freshly showered and made-up when I see that Jess is no longer in bed. Confused, I walk downstairs, the aroma of coffee playing a siren to my senses. As I reach the kitchen I walk up to the dark haired man by the coffee machine.

"Morning."

Jess turns around and smiles before handing me a mug of the hot brew, "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

After a quick kiss and sip of coffee, I answer, "Ok, I had to call Lane earlier, that's why I wasn't in bed."

"I figured, you probably wouldn't run away without your stuff." He smirks when he sees my blush but says, "So I had an interesting conversation while you were in the shower."

"Really, who with?" I ask as I take a sip of his amazing coffee.

"Your mother."

I quickly pull out my phone and dial Luke's, "Luke quick, what's Jess' number?"

Silence answers on the other end for a moment, "Uh, why do you want my nephew-who-you-hate's number."

"Because Rory's there."

"Where"

"Philadelphia."

"What? Why is she-"

"Look, I'll explain later but I need the number now please."

"Hold on" I hear rummaging through the receiving and then my diner man's voice beings reading numbers as I quickly jot them down.

"Thanks, Luke. I'll see you tonight." I quickly hang up and begin to punch the numbers into my phone. It rings once, twice, three times….

Finally, "Hello?" a deep, sleep-ridden voice calls out and I recognize it as Jess'.

"Hey Jess, it's Lorelai Gilmore."

Silence on the other end and I wonder briefly if he hung up. "Hi, Ms. Gilmore. May I ask the reason for this early morning call?"

"Cut the crap Jess, I know Rory's there."

"I didn't ask her to come here. She just showed up."

"I know, look…. I don't know if this 'thing' that you two have is serious or even a 'thing' but I want you to know that you are both adults and you're allowed to make your own decisions."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…. My parents tried to stop me and Luke from being together and I remember how mad I was at them for it and if I thought I ever did that to Rory, it would kill me and I realized that I did it when you and Rory were together. Honestly, I still think you're a punk-"

"Highest compliments."

"But, if you are what Rory wants then I'm not going to stand in her way."

"Why didn't you tell Rory this?"

"Because I don't think she wants to talk to me right now. Will you just tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her upset."

….."I'll tell her."

I feel relief wash over me and a smile forming, "Thank you, and maybe we could leave what happened all those years ago in the past?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay, well. I'll see you around soon. Or maybe not? Or-"

"You will."

I pause before softly saying, "Thanks Jess."

"Don't mention it." As the line goes dead, I feel a smile light up my face and I begin my day, a little extra spring in my step.

"**I love the smell of a finished chapter in the morning"**

**I hope you loved it and if not, be gentle, I'm already crazy. Anyway, send me a review and I'll start the next chapter. **

**QOTD: What's your favorite TV show that's on the air?**

**Mine is a cross between How I Met Your Mother, 2 Broke Girls, and New Girl. **

**Yes, two of those just started but I think they're pretty good so far. It probably helps that I look like Zooey Deschanel and Kat Dennings put together.**

**Anyway, hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
